Rugrats of the Round Table
by DwayneA
Summary: In a spoof-off of the RPG series "Final Fantasy", the tweenage rugrats are chosen by the dragon king Bahamut to save the dream world.


It was Saturday evening. The Rugrats were having a sleepover at Tommy & Dil's house. They are in their sleeping bags in the living room.   
  
"Mom, can you read us a bedtime story?" asked Dil.  
  
"Dil, aren't you too old for bedtime stories?" asked Didi.  
  
"Aw, come on mom" said Dil. "Just one more? Please? Just for tonight?"  
  
"Well, alright" said Didi. "But just one."  
  
Didi told the kids a story about a knight who embarked on a quest to save a princess, kidnapped by a dragon. In the end, he slew the dragon, freed the princess, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
After the story ended, the kids drifted off to sleep. Didi turned off the light.  
  
A little later, Dil had a dream. He was laying on the stone floor of an underground cavern.  
  
Dil opened his eyes to look up at the stalactite covered ceiling high up above.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood.  
  
As he looked around, he saw each of his friends lying around him.  
  
"Tommy! Chuckie! Guys get up!"  
  
Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, and Susie woke up and stood.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"Judging from our surroundings" said Tommy, "we're in a cavern underground."  
  
"That is correct!" said a voice.  
  
The Rugrats were startled by the voice.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Chuckie. "Is someone living here?"  
  
Out into the light stepped a great dragon. His skin was grey and his horns were black.  
  
"Welcome children!" he said. "I am Bahamut, king of the dragons."  
  
"Bahamut?" asked Kimi. "Hey Tommy, isn't that the dragon from the game series `Final Fantasy'?"  
  
"How should I know?" said Tommy. "I've never played those games."  
  
"Is this one of those games?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"No, this is real" said Bahamut. "But this is only a dream. However, you are here because this land needs your help."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Susie.  
  
"You must help restore the balance of this world" said Bahamut. Until this happens, you will not be able to awaken from this dream."  
  
"So it is real!" said Chuckie.  
  
"The one behind the chaos in this world is another dragon like me. His name is Tiamut and he currently rules this land from his palace deep in the heart of a desolate wasteland."  
  
"So how are we going to get there?" asked Tommy. "And how will we be able to  
  
fight him?"  
  
"I will grant each of you mystical powers to help you in your quest" said Bahumut. "Each of you will have different abilities and powers. Some of you will use magic, while others will use magical weapons."  
  
"Sounds like the games" said Kimi.  
  
"I will now grant each of you your powers" said Bahumut. He summoned a beam of light that enveloped each of the Rugrats. When the light cleared, they were each dressed differently.  
  
Another beam of light appeared before each of the kids. When the light disappeared, a weapon lay at their feet.  
  
Tommy was dressed in a red robe. Laying before him was a book.  
  
Chuckie was dressed in shining blue armor and a blue helmet that had a pointed front like a bird's beak. A lance lay before him.  
  
Lil was dressed in a white cloak with a white hood. Laying at her feet was a staff.  
  
Phil was dressed in a black robe and a pointed straw had. A rod lay before him.  
  
Angelica was dressed like a minstrel with a feather hat on her head. A harp lay before her.  
  
Dil was dressed in green with a green feathered hat. A bow with an arrow lay before him.  
  
Susie was dressed in a green robe. Lying before her was a green staff with twin entwined serpent heads.  
  
Kimi was dressed like a medieval knight with an open faced helmet with a purple feather. Around her back was a red cape. Before her, lay a glimmering sword.  
  
Bahamut continued to speak.  
  
"Tommy, being the intelligent one in the group, you are the Scholar. You will rely on your powerful mind instead of brawn. Your weapon is the Book of Knowledge, which contains all the knowledge in existence."  
  
Tommy took the book into his hands and flipped through the pages with excitement.  
  
"Chuckie, even though you are a coward, you have great courage deep down inside you. I make you the Dragoon Knight, with the ability to jump great heights. Your weapon is the Dragoon Lance."  
  
Chuckie picked up his weapon.  
  
"Lil, you are the White Mage, with the power to heal. Your weapon is the Sage staff."  
  
As Lil picked it up, it began to glow.  
  
"Phil, you are the Black Mage, with the power to use powerful elemental damage. Your weapon is the Wizard's Rod."  
  
The rod began to sparkle as Phil picked it up.  
  
"Angelica, since you love to sing, I give you Apollo's Harp. You are the bard, with a lovely singing voice."  
  
Angelica picked up the harp and began to play a tune.  
  
"Dil, you are an archer, with the ability to hit things from a distance. I give you Yoichi's bow, with an unlimited supply of arrows."  
  
Dil picked up the bow, aimed it at a wall and fired. The arrow stuck itself into the wall. Another arrow magically appeared in Dil's hand.  
  
"Susie, you are the summoner. Your weapon is the Serpent Staff. You have the power to summon creatures to assist you and your friends. Available at your disposal is Shiva, the ice goddess, Ifrit, the fire lord, Ramuh, the thunder god, Titan, king of the earth, Leviathan, ruler of the sea, and finally, me, the king of the dragons."  
  
Susie took the Serpent Staff into her hands.  
  
"And finally, Kimi" continued Bahamut. "Being the strongest and bravest of them all, those two traits will serve you well as the knight. Your weapon is the holy Excalibur, the most powerful weapon of them all."  
  
As Kimi took Excalibur into her hands, it began to shine. She sheathed it.  
  
"I will now take you all to the surface" said Bahamut. "This cavern is below the wasteland where Tiamut rules this land. Good luck!"  
  
The next thing, the Rugrats knew, they were enwrapped in another beam of light. When it disappeared, they found themselves in a desolate wasteland under a night sky filled with stars and a full moon. Several clouds spanned the skies. In the distance atop a steep mountain, was a large monolithic castle.  
  
Kimi pulled Excalibur from its sheath on the side of her armor. "Let's go!" she said.  
  
The Rugrats began their journey forth towards the mountain in the distance. somewhere within the castle's stone walls, Tiamut awaited them.  
  
The first area that the Rugrats walked through was a dark forest.  
  
As they walked, Angelica played a tune on Apollo's harp.  
  
"We're in the woods, passing through the terrain, We'll travel the world through snow or..."  
  
But she couldn't finish the line.  
  
"Rain!" said Susie.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phil, "but I don't think that's one of my spells."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you" said Susie.  
  
"Oh, sorry" said Phil.  
  
As they continued to walk, they saw a glimpse of a man up ahead. He was dressed in blue and purple. His hair was purple and his mouth was covered by a mask. He was fighting some goblins.  
  
"Hey look!" said Tommy, "that man over there is fighting some monsters!"  
  
"Let's help him!" said Kimi.  
  
They ran straight ahead towards the man.  
  
"May we be of some assistance?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Be my guest" said the man.  
  
The Rugrats joined the man fighting the goblins. After the fight, the goblins disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Thanks" said the man, "I don't know who you guys are, but I'm grateful to you."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lil.  
  
"My name is Edge" said the man. "I'm a ninja from the faraway kingdom of Eblan. I'm also the king."  
  
"Nice sword you got" said Kimi.  
  
"It's called the Masamune" said Edge. "It's a sword with dark powers. Your sword is holy."  
  
"I know" said Kimi. "That's what Bahamut told me."  
  
"So you kids were chosen by Bahamut to save the world right?" asked Edge.  
  
"Yes" said Tommy. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I'm on my way to Tiamut's palace. He kidnapped my fiancee."  
  
"We're also on our way to Tiamut's palace" said Chuckie.  
  
"You are?" asked Edge. "Please let me join you! We can fight together!"  
  
"Welcome to the team Edge" said Tommy.  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Edge.  
  
"I'm Tommy, the scholar."  
  
"I'm Chuckie, the Dragoon Knight."   
  
"You know, I once fought with a Dragoon and several others, including my fiancee" said Edge. "His name was Kain."  
  
"I'm Phil, the black mage."  
  
"I'm Lil, a white mage."  
  
"I'm Kimi, the knight."  
  
"I'm Susie, the summoner."  
  
"You're a summoner?" asked Edge. "So is my fiancee!"  
  
"I'm Dil, an archer."  
  
"And I am Angelica, the bard. And I will chronicle ourselves in song!"  
  
Angelica began to play another song on Apollo's Harp.  
  
"We're fighting to save the world from pain, Kimi's the brawn, while Tommy's the..."  
  
But she couldn't finish the line.  
  
"Uh...Tommy's the...?"  
  
"Brain" said Tommy.  
  
"Thanks!" said Angelica. "Brain!" she sang.  
  
"Stop singing Angelica" said Lil.  
  
"Enough!" said Tommy. "Let's be on our way!"  
  
A little later, as they continued to walk through the forest in the wasteland, Susie said to Edge, "you mentioned that your fiancee is a summoner like me?"   
  
"Yes" said Edge. "Her name is Rydia. She is absolutely beautiful. She's from the faraway village of Mist. She's the only caller left in the world. Her powers are probably greater than yours."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"So there were me and Rydia, at the altar, about to marry, when suddenly, Tiamut swoops down and takes off with her! That was yesterday."  
  
As they came to a large river, Angelica began to play another tune.  
  
"To find the dragon all loaded with steam, We must cross this little..."  
  
Once again she couldn't finish the line.  
  
"Brook? No. Field?"  
  
"Stream!" said Kimi. "It rhymes with steam!"  
  
"How are we going to get across?" asked Tommy.  
  
Phil noticed a large tree near the edge of the river.  
  
"I got it" he said.  
  
He twirled the Wizard's Rod at the tree and lifted it to the sky. "Lightning!"  
  
A bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit the tree. It collapsed onto the river.  
  
"Nice job Phil!" said Tommy.  
  
"It helps to have a wizard on the team" said Phil.  
  
The Rugrats walked across the river on the tree.  
  
"It would be alot easier for Rydia" said Edge. "She could just summon Odin. His sword can cleave anything in half!"  
  
"I don't have that power at my disposal" said Susie.  
  
"Who's Rydia?" asked Dil.  
  
"His fiancee" said Susie. "Tiamut kidnapped her."  
  
"She must be in Tiamut's palace!" said Edge. "To get there, we must cross the wastelands, and enter the cavern which leads up to the mountain which will take us to Tiamut's palace!"  
  
They continued on their way towards the mountain in the distance.  
  
Meanwhile, at the very moment, in the castle atop the mountain, Tiamut watched the Rugrats and Edge as they journeyed towards his palace. He could see them through a magic mirror.  
  
Tiamut was about the same size as Bahamut. He had dark green skin and black horns.  
  
"So, the children think that they can stand a chance against me, the fiend of the air? Ha!"  
  
High up above him, in a cage attacked to the roof, was a beautiful young woman with green hair, a green dress, and green boots. She was Rydia, Edge's fiancee. She was completely defenceless because Tiamut had taken her weapon, the Dragon Whip.  
  
"Oh Edge", she said, "where are you when I need you? I know you'll come for me!"  
  
Back in the wastelands, Edge and the Rugrats were continuing their journey. They would soon reach the mountain.  
  
"To reach Tiamut's palace" said Edge, "we must enter the cavern at the foot of the fountain, pass through the fiery cavern, and fight his legions along the way."  
  
"You mean there's more?" asked Dil.  
  
"First" said Edge, "we must fight three other fiends representing the elements of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Tiamut is the fiend of the air and the strongest of the fiends. He is our sworn enemy."  
  
"We know that" said Tommy.  
  
"Guarding the cavern's entrance is Lich, the earth fiend. Inhabiting the fire cavern is Kary, the fire fiend. And living in the moat surrounding the castle, is Kraken, the fiend of the water. Inside the castle is the fiend of the air" said Edge.  
  
"Tiamut!" said Kimi.  
  
"Exactly!" said Edge.  
  
A little later, they left the forest in the wastelands and came to the base of the mountain.  
  
"There it is!" said Susie.  
  
But as they approached the cavern entrance, something rose from the ground and materialized. The figure appeared to be a skeleton dressed in a dark grey cloak, a pale green cape around the back of its body, black horns on its head, and black leather boots on its feet. Its eyes glowed red.  
  
"Lowly humans" it spoke.  
  
"It's Lich!" said Edge. "We must destroy him to proceed!"  
  
Tommy opened the Book of Wisdom and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Here it is!" he said. "According to this book, Lich is undead and is vulnerable to fire, healing magic, and sacred power!"  
  
"No problem for me!" said Phil. "I have fire at my disposal, for his disposal that is!"  
  
"I can use my white magic on him!" said Lil.  
  
"Ifrit should do the job!" said Susie.  
  
"I'll get the job done with Excalibur!" said Kimi.  
  
Tommy flipped through the pages to show Phil and Lil all the magic they could use as a mage.  
  
"Come on guys!" said Dil. "Go get him!"  
  
Susie, Kimi, Lil, and Phil charged at Lich.  
  
Lich struck the earth with one of his fists, shaking the land, sending the others flying. His maniacal laughter echoed in their ears.  
  
Lil held the Sage's Staff in the air. "Restore!" she chanted.  
  
Susie tapped the ground with the bottom of the Serpent Staff. "Ifrit!"  
  
"Fire!" said Phil as he raised the Wizard's Rod upwards.  
  
One by one, the spells took effect on Lich. Being undead, he was damaged by Lil's healing magic. Ifrit appeared before him and blew fire out of his mouth like a dragon. Phil's magic encased Lich in a flamewall.  
  
"Ok" said Lich. "No more Mr. Nice fiend!"  
  
He pulled out a sword. "Suffer to the power of the Earth sword!" he cackled.  
  
Kimi stood before him and unsheathed Excalibur.  
  
"Bring it on!" she said.  
  
The others watched as Lich and Kimi dueled with their swords. The swords clashed repeatedly. Lich drove his sword's blade into the earth, shaking the land, but Kimi maintained her balance, while the others fell.  
  
With a quick slash, Kimi swung Excalibur. "Eat this!" she said.  
  
The Excalibur's blade struck Lich and surrounded him with a bright holy light. Lich screamed in agony.  
  
"You may have bested me Kimi" he said, "but you will never beat the other fiends!"  
  
With those words, Lich collapsed forth. His cape flapped upward a final time before it settled down. Then in a bright light, he disappeared.  
  
"One down, three to go" said Edge.  
  
"That was brilliant!" said Angelica. "I shall chronicle your deeds in song!"  
  
"Not again!" said Lil.  
  
Angelica sang another song on Apollo's harp.  
  
"We fought this demon to prove our worth, He was Lich, the fiend of the..."  
  
"Uhhh..." she said.  
  
"Earth" said Phil.  
  
"Right on!" said Angelica.  
  
"Let's continue on our way."  
  
They entered the cavern.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the castle, Tiamut watched the rugrats and Edge through his magic mirror.  
  
"So it seems that Lich has crumbled before their power. Very impressive! But they will burn in Kary's power!"  
  
In her cage, Rydia silently congratulated Edge and his new friends.  
  
Back in the cavern, the rugrats and Edge were passing through the fire cavern.  
  
"Man, it's hot in here!" said Dil.  
  
"Susie, can't you make it any cooler in here?" asked Tommy.  
  
"I'll try" said Susie. She tapped the Serpent Staff on the floor. "Leviathan!"  
  
A huge sea serpent appeared before the Rugrats. Out of his mouth came masses of water, which flowed throughout the cavern, extinguishing many of the flames. Leviathan disappeared.  
  
"That's better!" said Lil.  
  
They continued on their way and came across a large open area. They were standing on a rocky ledge overlooking a pool of molten lava. High above them on the other side, was another rocky cliff leading to another part of thecavern.  
  
"Stand together!" said Lil.  
  
Everyone stood together. Lil cast "Float". Everyone rose upwards to the other cliff and landed safely on it. They continued forth.  
  
They continued through the cavern upwards, knowing they they would soon rech the exit where they would find the castle. Of course, they knew that they would have to fight Kary first.  
  
Suddenly, a six armed snake woman appeared before them, each of her hands weilding a sword.  
  
"It's Kary!" said Edge. "We've got to cool her off!"  
  
"And I thought I was the only jokester here" said Dil.  
  
Tommy opened the Book of Wisdom to another page.  
  
"Phil, use Ice, her primary weakness!" he said. "Susie, summon Shiva!"  
  
Phil and Susie did as they were told. Phil's magic and Shiva's ice attack turned Kary into a popsical. Susie then summoned "Titan". He lifted the floor where the frozen Kary was and overturned it, shattering her into a thousand pieces, which proceeded to melt. Titan disappeared.  
  
"Two down, two to go" said Tommy.  
  
"Well that was easy!" said Dil. "And Angelica, don't even think of singing!"  
  
"Darn!" said Angelica.  
  
They continued on their way.  
  
Back in the castle, Tiamut watched them.  
  
"So Kary has also been defeated" he said. "But Kraken will drag them all to a watery grave!"  
  
"Edge, watch out" Rydia said silently.  
  
Back outside, Edge and the Rugrats came outside the cavern. Before them, stood the castle.  
  
"Let's go!" said Edge.  
  
But as they approached the castle, two blue tentacles came out of the moat. Soon, an octupus like creature came out. It was Kraken.  
  
Two of Kraken's tentacles grabbed Chuckie and Kimi. Two more grabbed Lil and Angelica.  
  
With help from the Book of Wisdom, Tommy instructed Susie to summon "Ramuh", and Phil to cast "Lightning". Multiple bolts of lighting from Ramuh's lightning staff and Phil's magic struck down Kraken. Kimi broke out of the tentacle's grasp and freed her friends, with help from Excalibur, Dil's Yoichi arrows, and Edge's masamune.  
  
Kraken collapsed back into the moat from where he had come.  
  
"You made a splash alright!" joked Dil.  
  
Since the drawbridge was down, the Rugrats and Edge entered the castle.  
  
"This is going to take a while to find Tiamut!" said Chuckie. "I'm scared. What horrors await us here?"  
  
"Don't be such a sissy Chuckie" said Dil. "You're a Dragoon Knight! And I'm sure your abilities will be useful in the final battle!"  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere at the top of the castle, Tiamut watched them from his magic mirror.  
  
"It seems that Kraken has failed!" he said. "But my minions throughout this castle will stop them! I've got gargoyles, phantoms, and other creatures at my command. And in case they fail, I shall await the kids!"  
  
Tiamut suddenly yawned. "I am tired" he said. "I must rest for my upcoming battle if my minions fail!"  
  
He soon fell fast asleep.  
  
Up in her cage, Rydia anxiously awaited the arrival of her fiancee and his friends. She knew that they would come for her.  
  
Meanwhile, Edge and the Rugrats were passing through a large outdoor stone courtyard. Atop stone pillars, were stone statues of gargoyles and other demons.  
  
"I hope I know where we're going" said Edge. "Who knows what that fiend has done to Rydia!"  
  
"We'll find them soon" said Tommy. "Although, I must say that I don't know they are!"  
  
"Where do we go now?" asked Dil.  
  
"I know!" said Susie. "Let's ask Bahamut for help!"  
  
Susie summoned the dragon king. Soon, he appeared before them.  
  
"Bahamut, what should we do?" asked Susie. "Where do we go?"  
  
"You must go to the highest level of the castle" said Bahamut. "But along the way, you will battle many foes. If you thought the three fiends were tough, you haven't seen anything yet! To help you prepare for the challenges ahead, I will enhance some of you and your powers."  
  
"You mean, a class change?" asked Kimi.  
  
"No" said Bahamut. "Some of you will recieve new powers and new equipment to help you in the battles ahead."  
  
He breathed out clouds of light which proceeded to hit the floor and transform into several different artifacts. Before Tommy was a mace. Lying before Kimi was a durable shield. Two mystical gems glowed before Susie. Another beam of light surrounded Kimi and disappeared.  
  
"Tommy, the Book of Wisdom may be your weapon, but it is not capable of combat. However, it is still a useful tool to you to help you and your companions. You will still use it, but I shall give you the Holy Mace to use in battle. May it serve you well."  
  
Tommy picked up the mace.  
  
"Kimi, I give you the Paladin's shield to boost your defense."  
  
Kimi picked it up.  
  
"And furthermore Kimi, you can now use minor healing magic."  
  
Bahamut continued to speak.  
  
"Susie, you now have the power to summon two more entities to help you and your friends in battle. Carbunkle, whose ruby in his forehead casts reflect on you and your comrades, and Odin, whose sword can cleave anything in half."  
  
The two gems rose into Susie's hands.  
  
"Now listen carefully children" said Bahamut. "The keep is also known as the central tower in the castle. The keep to Tiamut's lair is guarded by a powerful swordsman. Even though he is a skilled sword fighter, he is also a master of dark magic. You must vanquish him in order to challenge Tiamut. Good luck!"  
  
Bahamut flew up into the sky and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Shall we continue on our way?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Let's go!" said Kimi.  
  
They proceeded to walk forth through the courtyard towards a door which led into the main keep of the castle.  
  
Suddenly, out of the ground, rose many zombies. Thanks to the Holy Mace, Lil's magic, Excalibur, Phil's fire magic, and Ifrit, they collapsed and disappeared.  
  
The Rugrats continued on their way towards the door.  
  
"It's quiet" said Tommy.  
  
"Yeah" said Dil, "a little too quiet."  
  
Suddenly, some of the gargoyle statues came to life and attacked. Another battle ensued between the Rugrats and the gargoyles. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Dil, and Edge fought with their weapons. Phil used his magic and Lil cast "Holy". Finally, the battle ended when Susie summoned Odin. Out of nowhere, appeared an armoured swordsman riding on a black stallion, swinging his sword through the air before vanishing.  
  
The remains of the gargoyles vanished. Using his mace, Tommy smashed the remaining statues.  
  
"Well that was easy" said Kimi.  
  
"Yeah" said Dil. "A little too easy."  
  
Finally, they came to the door.  
  
"Finally, the door!" said Susie.  
  
"Yeah" Dil laughed. "A little too door!"  
  
"Dil, quit it!" said Chuckie.  
  
"I'll go first!" said Kimi.  
  
She walked up to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "Not you again!"  
  
There stood Lich, with the Earth sword ready. He charged at Kimi.  
  
"No way!" cried Kimi, "I destroyed you!"  
  
"Tiamut must have created a duplicate of the fiends!" said Edge. "Looks like we'll have to destroy each of them again!"  
  
Another battle ensued between Kimi and Lich.  
  
"Let's help her!" said Chuckie.  
  
As the others charged at Lich, he summoned a wall of fire that blocked their path.  
  
"Oh no!" said Edge. "It's a magical fire created by Lich! We can't break through!"  
  
"Maybe you can't" said Chuckie. "But I can!"  
  
With the Dragoon Lance ready, Chuckie jumped upwards into the sky.  
  
Kimi's Excalibur continued to clash with Lich's sword. Lich raised his sword upwards with both hands.  
  
Just as he was about to bring it down, the Dragoon Lance plunged down from the sky and struck him, enveloping him in a mystical blue light. Chuckie leaped down and recovered his weapon.  
  
The blue light vanished. Kimi siezed her chance and swung Excalibur.  
  
Lich screamed in agony as Excalibur struck him and enveloped him in holy light. After it faded, he collapsed forth. As he fell, his bones crumbled into dust and disappeared. All that was left was him were his cloak, cape, and boots.  
  
The fire disappeared.  
  
"Way to go Kimi!" said Dil.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without Chuckie!" said Kimi. "Not let's go in!"  
  
They entered the main keep of the castle.  
  
They climbed up the stairs to the next floor and opened the door at the end.  
  
"Did you guys see Kimi back there?" asked Chuckie. "What power! Next time someone messes with her, they're history!"  
  
"Chuckie, you helped too" said Kimi.  
  
"Oh right" said Chuckie.  
  
They walked into the hall beyond the door.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
  
"Hey! Come back here with my jewels you thief!"  
  
The Rugrats saw a young man dressed in blue, white, and brown running away from Kary.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell everyone!" the man shouted. "I'm not a thief! I'm a treasure hunter!"  
  
"Hey" said Kimi, "isn't that Locke from Final Fantasy 6?"  
  
"Hey, she's right!" said Chuckie.  
  
"Get him!" Kary said to her minions.  
  
Swarms of fire demons ran after Locke.  
  
"Let's help him!" said Tommy.  
  
They ran further into the hall and began to fight the demons. Thanks to Phil's ice magic, and Leviathan, they were quickly dispatched.  
  
"Now let's take her down!" said Chuckie.  
  
They once again began to fight Kary. Locke stopped running and watched them.  
  
It was quite a fierce battle. Once again, Ice was used. Susie summoned Shiva. Chuckie attacked from the sky. Kimi knocked the swords out of Kary's numerous arms.  
  
Suddenly, Locke darted in and stole the jewels from Kary's swords. When Kary attacked him, he responded by throwing a boomerang. Distracted, Kary didn't see Kimi coming with Excalibur.  
  
Kimi swung Excalibur again. In a flash of bright light, Kary collapsed and disappeared.  
  
"We did it!" said Edge.  
  
"Thank you all" said Locke. "I'm Locke, the treasure hunter. I came here to find treasure. And look what I got!"  
  
He showed everyone the jewels he had taken from Kary's swords, along with a jeweled flower.  
  
"The jewels I will give to my friend, King Edgar and Queen Terra of Figaro. As for the jeweled flower, I'll be giving it to Celes!"  
  
"Who's she?" asked Dil.  
  
"His girlfriend" said Kimi.  
  
"Thanks for all your help" said Locke. "Now I must get out of here quickly."  
  
Locke left the room. The others waved to him as he left.  
  
"Shall we move on?" asked Edge. "We've only got three major opponents left. Kraken, that swordsman that Bahamut told us about, and Tiamut himself!"  
  
"Let's proceed" said Tommy. "Onward!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in his chamber atop the tallest tower, Tiamut stirred and awoke. He peered into his magic mirror.  
  
"My minions have failed me!" he said angrily. "No matter, they still have Kraken and the commander of my army to contend with!"  
  
Meanwhile, as Edge and the Rugrats climbed up another set of stairs, they came across a small treasure chest in a cavity in the wall.  
  
Kimi opened it. Inside was a silver whip with a golden hilt.  
  
"It's the Dragon Whip!" said Edge. "We must be getting close!"  
  
Taking it into possession, Edge led the Rugrats further up.  
  
Meanwhile, back in his lair, Tiamut had summoned the commander of his army. The commander was a swordsman who was also a skilled sorcerer. He was dressed in red armour and carried a silver sword with a black blade.  
  
"Take the girl down to the moat surrounding this tower and sacrifice her to Kraken. If you see those brats, destroy them!"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Later, the Rugrats made their way down a hall filled with decaying skeletons and burning torches. They encountered phantoms carrying scythes, but thanks to Excalibur and Lil's Holy magic, the Rugrats easily won.  
  
They stepped outside onto a large balcony. Climbing up the stairs, they saw the final tower nearby, surrounded by a moat.  
  
"I'll bet that's where Kraken is!" said Tommy.  
  
Suddenly the door to the tower opened.  
  
"Quick! Hide behind the wall!" said Edge.  
  
They hid.  
  
Out stepped the red knight, clutching Rydia. He chained Rydia's legs to the stone floor.  
  
Edge peeked out to catch a glimpse. Rydia saw him, but Edge lifted his finger to where his mouth was. He pulled his head out of sight.  
  
"Who is that girl?" asked Angelica.  
  
"That's Rydia!" said Edge.  
  
"And I'll bet that's the sorcerer swordsman Bahamut warned us about!" said Kimi.  
  
Suddenly, they all saw two of Kraken's tentacles emerge from the moat. They had to act.  
  
They ran out from behind the wall.  
  
"Get Rydia!" said Kimi. "Me and Edge will distract him!"  
  
Edge tossed the Dragon Whip to Tommy. Then he and Kimi ran up behind the commander. He turned his head to face them and unsheathed his sword.  
  
The others stood before the moat where Kraken was and began to fight. Phil cast Lightning, Susie summoned Ramuh, while the others used their weapons.  
  
Two more tentacles emerged from the moat, along with Kraken's head.  
  
An arrow from Yoichi's bow pierced his forehead, along with numerous lightning bolts. Kraken collapsed back into the moat.  
  
Using his mace, Tommy smashed the chains holding Rydia in place.  
  
"Thanks!" she said. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!"  
  
Tommy handed her the Dragon Whip. "You can start by helping our friends and your fiancee!"  
  
Meanwhile, Edge and Kimi were fighting the red knight. Edge pulled some throwing stars out from behind his back and threw them at the knight. They didn't even pierce his armour.  
  
The knight pushed his left hand forth, issuing lightning and fireball and Edge and Kimi, which they quickly dodged.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a cute green monster with a ruby in his forehead appeared. Susie had summoned Carbunkle.  
  
Carbunkle proceeded to throw beams of ruby light down upon Edge and Rydia. They were now protected from the knight's spells.  
  
As the knight raised his sword, the dragon whip suddenly wrapped around the blade and pulled it out of his hands. Rydia pulled back, taking the sword out of the knight's hands.  
  
But he still had powerful magic. He thrust his hands forth, issuing bolts of ice lightning at Kimi and Edge. Thanks to the reflect spell cast upon them by Carbunkle, the lightning bounced back and hit the knight instead, transforming him into a frozen statue, which Tommy smashed with his mace.  
  
"We did it!" said Edge. "We've destroyed the commander and Kraken!"  
  
"And we saved the girl" said Susie.  
  
"This feels like a song que to me" said Angelica.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" said the Rugrats.  
  
"Darn!" said Angelica.  
  
Edge pulled off the mask covering his mouth.  
  
"Wow, he's so handsome" said Angelica.  
  
"Cut it out Angelica!" said Tommy.  
  
"Edge, take Rydia and get as far away from this place as you can" said Kimi. "We'll handle Tiamut!"  
  
"Good idea!" said Edge. "Come on Rydia, let's go! We have some unfinished business. Our wedding!"  
  
"We certainly do" said Rydia.  
  
Out of nowhere appeared a dragon made entirely from mist. Edge and Rydia climbed on. They waved goodbye as the dragon flew off into the night.  
  
The Rugrats waved goodbye even after the dragon disappeared from sight.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to tremble.  
  
The Rugrats stopped waving and turned to face the tower.  
  
A roar pierced the sky as something descended from the tower.  
  
The next thing the Rugrats knew, a large green dragon landed on the stone floor.  
  
"Blast!" he said. "The girl got away and my minions have been annihilated! Must I, Tiamut, the fiend of the air do everything!"  
  
"It's him!" said Kimi. "That's Tiamut!"  
  
"Prepare to be destroyed by the power of Tiamut!"  
  
"Get real Tiamut" said Tommy. "There's eight of us and one of you!"  
  
"Is that so? Well let me just even the odds!"  
  
Suddenly, four more heads with long necks appeared on the sides of Tiamut's head.  
  
"Holy smokes!" said Tommy. "He's a hydra!"  
  
"Surprised?!"  
  
"Not really" said Kimi. "In Final Fantasy, you did have several heads!"  
  
"Ok, here's the plan" said Tommy. "We're going to divide into four groups and destroy those heads. Then we'll go for the real one! Let's do it!"  
  
A massive spectacular battle ensued. The groups were:Chuckie and Susie, Tommy and Phil, Lil and Dil, and Angelica and Kimi.  
  
Each of Tiamut's heads snapped at the Rugrats. One was pelted by Phil's magic and had its skull crushed by Tommy's mace. The second had Chuckie secure it with his lance by piercing the neck, then Susie summoned Odin who slashed through it with his sword, riding by on his stallion. Lil cast her strongest magic on the third head while Dil repeatedly fired arrows at it. One of its teeth was knocked out, which Dil picked up and put in his pocket.  
  
Angelica began to sing a song while playing a tune.  
  
"Go now dragon to sleepy land, It's dreamy time, here comes a sandman."  
  
The fourth head fells asleep.  
  
"Finally, Angelica is useful for something!" said Tommy.  
  
Kimi drove the blade of Excalibur into the fourth head's forehead.  
  
Finally, four of Tiamut's five heads were destroyed. They disappeared into nowhere.  
  
"Blast!" said Tiamut. "Now see my true power!"  
  
"I got him!" said Kimi. And she charged at Tiamut.  
  
Dil continued to fire arrows from his bow.  
  
Recovering from the fray, Tiamut focused on Kimi. Then, before she could react, he opened his mouth and blew out a stream of lightning, knocking Kimi back.  
  
"I'm hit!" she said.  
  
"Lil, do something!" said Tommy.  
  
"Wait!" said Kimi. "I have healing powers too! Bahamut granted them to me!"  
  
Kimi cast Restore upon herself. Fully strengthed, she stood with her sword and shield ready.  
  
Tiamut swung his tail, knocking the Rugrats off balance. Chuckie however jumped up, then threw his lance down at Tiamut.  
  
Tiamut roared in pain as the lance struck its target. Chuckie landed and recovered his weapon.  
  
Tiamut swung his arms at Chuckie, hoping to graze him with his talons, while at the same time, breathing lightning.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bahamut appeared. Susie had summoned him. The dragon king opened his mouth and breathed his mega-flare down upon Tiamut.  
  
"Kimi! Use your sword and deliver the final blow!" he said. "Throw it into his mouth!"  
  
"What?! I can't throw that far!" said Kimi.  
  
Then, she got an idea.  
  
"Dil, catch!" she said as she tossed Excalibur to him. "Use it as an arrow!"  
  
Dil put the sword in Yoichi's bow and pulled the string.  
  
"Open wide, it's chow time!" he said.  
  
As Tiamut opened his mouth to breathe out more lightning, Dil released the string, sending Excalibur flying up, right into Tiamut's mouth.  
  
As Tiamut was about to breathe more lightning, suddenly, there was an explosion of holy light. Beams of light shot from his body in all directions.  
  
"What's happening?" he said.  
  
"You'll soon find out the meaning of the phrase `Was it something I ate?'!" said Kimi.  
  
There were more explosions of holy light.  
  
"No! You will not overcome my power!" said Tiamut. "I'll not be vanquished by the likes of you!"  
  
"You already have have" said Kimi. There was a final explosion of light. With a roar of agony, Tiamut raised his  
  
head and wings skywards. His body transformed into mist and gradually faded, until it was no more. The air became quiet.  
  
Kimi ran forth and recovered Excalibur.  
  
"We did it!" she said. "Tiamut is slain!"  
  
The Rugrats cheer and celebrate their victory.  
  
"Well done children!" said Bahamut. "You have vanquished Tiamut and restored the balance of this world. Now that peace has been returned, you must now return to your world. I sense that the sun is beginning to rise where you live. But before you go, you will not need your powers any more."  
  
He breathed holy lights down upon the Rugrats. The next thing they knew, they were in their trademark clothes.  
  
"Now, at last, you can all awaken! Goodbye kids, and thank you for everything!"  
  
The kids were enveloped in a pillar of light.  
  
"Guys, wake up!" said Dil.  
  
The other Rugrats sat up from their sleeping bags.  
  
"Wow, what an incredible dream!" said Tommy.  
  
"I had the best adventure of my life in my sleep!" said Kimi.  
  
"It all seemed so real!" said Chuckie.  
  
Later, at breakfast, Stu and Didi came into the kitchen where the kids waited.  
  
"Dil, I found something in your sleeping bag" said Stu. He held it up. "It looks just like a dragon's tooth."  
  
"DRAGON'S TOOTH!" cried Dil. "OH GOSH!"  
  
Faster than he had ever run, Dil ran outside.  
  
A minute later, everyone found him in the backyard, rapidly pulling the pedals off of flowers.  
  
"It did happen, it didn't happen. It did happen, it didn't happen. It did happen, it didn't happen..."  
  
The other tweeangers exchanged glances and shrugged.  
  
"Well" said Didi, "I guess Dil has had enough fairy tales to last through childhood."  
  
The End 


End file.
